The Devil of The Sea
by Alika Malik
Summary: Mermand/mermaid mahluk indah dari laut telah berubah menjadi iblis laut yang menakutkan jika orang-orang yang di sayangi tersakiti. Krisho/BL/YAOI/ shounen ai


Title : Devil of the sea

Cast : Kim joonmyun/Suho, Wu yi fan/Kris,Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol and jung yunho

Rating : T-M ( untuk adegan sadisme(?)/kekerasan)

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Horor(?)

Lenght: ?

.

.

.

Ff baru lagi deh... ngak ding cuma ini sekuel the beauty mermand and the prince, kebanyakan ff -ku nanti fantasy semua, lagi demen film animasi 3d.

.

happy

.

.

reading...

.

.

.

" kris, nanti malam kita akan ada pertemuan dengan keluarga calon istrimu, jadi kau harus datang " ucap wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan gaun ungu tua yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, rambut pirangnya di sanggul dengan mahkota polos di kepalanya, kris yang dia ajak bicara nampak sibuk dan sama sekali tak merespon ucapan wanita cantik itu yang merupakan ibunya

" kris, jangan membatalkan pertemuan itu lagi, kau sudah berkali-kali membatalkanya apa jadinya di mata mertuamu kau bukan orang yang baik, apalagi kau calon raja entah nanti bagaimana di mata para rakyatmu "

BRAK

" ibu, aku sudah mengatakanya berkali-kali aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan jung itu, kalau ibu khawatir tak ada yang menduduki kursi tahta kenapa tidak ibu saja yang mendudukinya kalau perlu ibu menikah lagi " jawabnya kasar, ibunya hanya menghela nafas ia tidak terkejut dengan kata-kata kasar anaknya.

" baiklah itu terserah padamu, tapi jangan harap ibu akan berdiam diri " katanya dengan nada ancaman dan pergi dari kamar anaknya.

kris mendesah frustasi ibunya selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, mengatur perjodohan yang tak pernah dia setujui, bukan karena dia tidak mau menikah, tentu kris ingin menikah dan menduduki kursi tahta mengantikan mendiang ayahnya yang sudah meninggal, tapi kris tidak mau di paksa dia ingin melangkah sendiri dan mencari jodohnya sendiri tapi ia tak yakin dia bisa menemukanya.

kris membuka laci mejanya, dan ia ambil sesuatu di dalamnya sebuah buku yang sudah usang berjudul little mermaid, di bukanya buku itu menatap tokoh putri duyung dalam cerita itu yang sedang tersesat di keruman banyak orang, tak ada satupun orang baik di antara mereka, dia hampir menangis meminta pertolongan.

Apakah kau percaya adanya putri duyung? apakah kau percaya mereka adalah mahluk mistis yang akan menghipnotis manusia dengan wujud mengiurkan lalu menengelamkan mereka di laut?

mereka bukanlah mahluk baik di daratan, mereka juga tak pantas di jadikan teman.

ciri-ciri mahluk duyung jika sedang di darat/menyamar : kulit pucat kasar dan licin jika terkena air, warna mata dan rambut berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya, telapak kaki berselaput seperti bebek. itulah tulisan yang ia baca di bagian buku itu.

kris menghela nafasnya bosan, entah sejak kapan ia mulai terobsesi dengan duyung mahluk menawan ( tapi jahat ) dari laut.

ia teringat anak berambut merah yang ia tolong 10 tahun yang lalu, kris penasaran dengan anak itu

kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu telah mengubah hidupnya, ia yang dulu bersikeras ingin menjadi raja mengantikan ayahnya kini ia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan tahta itu, ia juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gadis-gadis cantik berpayudara besar yang di undang ibunya seminggu sekali, kris tahu maksud ibunya mengundang gadis-gadis itu agar dirinya cepat menikah, ibunya bersikeras kris cepat menikah agar tahtanya jelas ke tanganya tapi kris selalu menolak dan membuatnya frustasi." kris tak akan menjadi raja kalau ia belum menikah " itulah wasiat dari ayahnya, ayahnya ingin ia menjadi pria tegas penuh tanggung jawab.

BRAKK

di lemparnya buku itu asal, hatinya sedang tidak baik tapi kenapa ia tanpa sadar malah membaca dongeng murahan itu,

little mermaid

buku yang yang sengaja di tinggal pemiliknya, tapi aneh kenapa ia memungutnya? padahal bisa saja ia membuangnya, kris menatap buku itu yang tadi di buangnya asal, isi bukunya lepas tinggal menyisakan sampulnya bergambar seekor putri duyung berambut merah, bola matanya berwarna biru sedang menatap bulan, kris tertegun bila di lihat duyung itu mirip anak itu, apa jangan-jangan anak itu berhubungan dengan duyung? ngomong-ngomong tentang duyung, hanya ada 1 orang yang tahu hal itu yaitu mantan laksamana jung, kris bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dari istanah menemui jung yunho yang entah ada di mana, 10 tahun lalu setelah melaksanakan tugas itu dia mendadak memundurkan diri ( padahal kris berencana akan memecatnya )

kris berjalan tergesa-gesa di pinggir kota yang agak tersembunyi dan kotor, entah otaknya menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat itu, ia berhenti melangkah di mana tempat yang ia tuju ada di depanya, yaitu sebuah bar kelas bawah yang kebanyakan pengunjungnya para perompak, kris memasuki tempat itu, tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai pangeran dia cukup pintar dalam menyamar.

sosok orang yang di kenalnya duduk di depan bar tender dengan berbagai botol bir di depanya, kris menghampiri orang itu dan duduk di sampingnya, orang itu tersentak tapi ia tak terkejut siapa orangnya dia sudah tahu dia akan datang.

" hei tuan muda, kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini? " tanyanya dengan nada khas orang mabuk, mabuk dan minum adalah rutinitasnya sehari-hari semenjak berhenti menjadi angkatan laut.

" ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan " jawab kris, yunho tersenyum remeh tak nyangka bocah sombong itu ingin bicara padanya.

" kau tahu sesuatu tentang duyung ?" tanya kris, yunho makin melebarkan senyumanya" kau penasaran tentang duyung oeh? apa ada seorang duyung yang memikatmu? " tebak yunho, kris membulatkan matanya tak menyangka dia tahu.

" hati-hati itu bukan cinta itu adalah sihir. para duyung memiliki sihir di matanya, siapapun yang menatapnya dia akan terpikat dan kau akan di kendalikan olehnya seperti boneka " yunho mengambil botol bir dan langsung menegaknya

" apa kau menatap mata bocah duyung itu? "

ucapan yunho sukses membuat kris terkejut, terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang mengangu pikiranya, ternyata benar dia duyung

" aku heran denganmu yang tahu segala sesuatu dengan duyung, apa kau pernah berhubungan? " kata kris ikut mengambil botol dan menegaknya langsung, yunho diam tak menjawab, kris menyeringai dan curiga yunho memang ada sesuatunya dengan duyung.

" terimakasih atas infonya " ucap kris bangkit dari duduknya " minumanmu aku yang bayar " katanya lagi lalu meletakan sekantong emas di meja dan lalu pergi, yunho masih mematung, tak menyangka dari berbagai perkataan pedas anak itu, hanya ada satu kata yang membuatnya terdiam,

" ck " yunho berdecak kesal.

.

.

sementara itu kris yang baru keluar dari bar, di sungguhi pemandangan yang tak mengenakan begitu banyak para pemabuk saling berkelahi,para pelacur sedang mengoda para pria yang lewat, kris berjalan ke arah kiri menjauhi kawasan mereka namun keadaanya sama saja tapi bedanya di sini sarang para pengemis, berbagai pengemis dengan keadaan yang tak terlihat manusia yang tak layak hidup, orang-orang lanjut usia dan anak-anak cacat, tidak ada yang muda, yang muda kebanyakan menjadi perampok dan yang perempuan menjadi pelacur, kris tak heran dengan keadaan negrinya seperti ini, yang penting mereka tak menampakan atau merusak citra kotanya, kris melanjutkan langkahnya, di depanya ada pengemis lagi yang kali ini terlihat aneh, ia mengunakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tanganya menengadah mengharapkan akan ada orang yang meletakan uang di tanganya, kris menatap heran, tangan itu terlihat halus dan sangat putih, itu berarti dia masih muda tapi kenapa dia menjadi pengemis bukanya menjadi pelacur ? mungkin dia pengecut pikir kris lalu mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

hatchiii

kris menhentikan langkahnya, mendadak dia ingin berhenti jujur kris sedikit penasaran dengan pengemis berjubah itu, kris berbalik menatap pengemis itu, pengemis itu mengosok-gosok hidungnya jubahnya sedikit terkesiap memperlihatkan kulit wajahnya yang sangat halus dan putih. kris mendekat dan menyingkap hoodie jubahnya, orang itu terkejut, kris membulatkan matanya begitu wajah orang itu nampak jelas.

" kau... " desisnya, ia mengenal sosok itu seorang namja yang mengusik keluarganya juga meramal kematian meningalkan namja itu tak peduli tapi lagi-lagi dia urungkan begitu melihat 2 orang mabuk melintas dan mendekati namja itu.

" hei, manis kenapa kau ada di sini? ayo ikut " dua pemabuk mendekati pengemis itu

" kemarilah, kau mau uangkan? aku punya banyak jadi ayo ikut kami " kata pemabuk satunya lagi menarik tangan mungil pengemis itu, pengemis itu mengeleng dan mencoba melawan walau percuma tubuhnya kecil dan itu tidak mungkin bisa melawan pria mabuk itu yang bertubuh tambun.

dua pria itu menyeretnya paksa, pengemis itu memberontak dan bereteriak minta tolong, percuma tak akan ada yang mempedulikanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak jelas dan ia juga tidak bisa teriak.

" akh...aaaaaaaagggg " teriaknya lirih dan tidak jelas, kris yang memang belum terlalu jauh tentu melihatnya tapi ia memilih tak peduli, ia orang yang berprinsip tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain yang tidak ada hubungan tapi melihat pengemis itu yang terlihat tak berdaya , ia berbalik arah dan mendekati dua namja pemabuk itu.

" hei, lepaskan pengemis itu " katanya dengan berdiri angkuh di depan namja mabuk itu, 2 namja mabuk itu tersenyum remeh, seorang pemuda kurus melawan 2 namja berbadan kekar jelas terlihat siapa pemenanganya.

" hei, nak seharusnya kau sudah pulang ke rumah apakah kau tidak rindu ibumu? " ejek namja mabuk

" HAHAHAHAHA " dua pemabuk itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, kris tentu tersingung dengan penghinaan itu, tanpa babibu kris langsung menghajar 2 namja itu sekaligus

namja pemabuk itu bangun dan balik menghajar kris,mereka mabuk sehingga gampang di lumpuhkan, kris menghajar balik mereka sampai tak bergerak tapi ia tak membunuhnya.

" cuih " kris meludah membuang darah di mulutnya yang terluka terkena pukulan namja pemabuk itu, kris melirik pengemis yang meringkuk ketakutan ia mendekat lalu menyeretnya, pengemis itu memberontak mencoba melepas lenganya yang di tarik paksa kris tak peduli dan tetap menyeretnya.

kris membawanya ke arah kudanya, mendudukanya di depan lalu ia menyusul duduk di belakang dan memacu kudanya dengan kencang entah ke suatu tempat yang jelas ia tidak akan membawanya ke istana.

,

mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sangat besar di tengah bukit, ini adalah mansion pribadinya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berpesta dengan teman-temanya tanpa melibatkan orang negara ,pesta remaja sebut saja.

kris turun dari kudanya kebih dulu lalu membantu pemuda itu turun dan menariknya memasuki mansion, beberapa pelayan dan butler datang menghampiri dan memberinya hormat.

" selamat datang yang mulia " sambut sang butler sopan, kris mendengus dengan basa-basi butlernya lalu dengan kasar ia menarik namja yang di bawanya ke hadapan sang butler, butler itu menatapnya bingung

" tolong urus dia, jangan sampai kabur " katanya singkat lalu berbalik pergi , butler itu masih bingung, di lihatnya sang tuan sudah menghilang lalu butler beralih menatap namja yang di bawa tuanya barusan, meminta penjelasan, namja itu tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan hal yang ia tahu dari pemuda ini adalah ia bukan pemuda yang sengaja tuanya tolong ( kris tak akan menolong siapapun kecuali ia punya masalah denganya) tapi dia tak terlihat orang yang bermasalah, butler itu masih bingung dan sama sekali tak bisa menerka dengan majikanya yang membawa orang asing ke mansion pribadinya apalagi pemuda itu tak mau membuka mulut.

.

.

sementara itu

kris kembali ke istana , ia berjalan tergesa-gesa di lorong istana menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat ibunya berdiri di depan kamarnya.

" ibu...? " lirihnya

" akhirnya kau pulang nak " sambutnya mendekati putra tunggalnya lalu memeluknya " ayo ikut ibu " ucapnya setelah melepas pelukan singkatnya dan menarik kris ke ruangan pribadi yang terletak di kastil utara tempat pertemuan pribadi yang di kawal secara ketat oleh pengawal, kris mengernyit kenapa ibunya membawanya ke tempat itu, setelah membuka pintu ruangan itu betapa terkejutnya kris, rupanya ibunya sengaja menyeretnya kemari karena ia di paksa menemui seseorang , orang yang paling tidak mau ia temui dan selalu hindari.

" kris..." ucap seorang gadis riang dan langsung memeluknya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari 3 orang di sekitarnya

" jessica " gumamnya dan berusaha melepas pelukan gadis itu yang makin mencengkramnya kuat.

" kau tahu berapa kali kami berkunjung, dan kau selalu tak pernah menjamu tamumu " ucap wanita paru baya seumuran ibunya, ibu jessica dingin, jessica melepas pelukanya begitu mendengar nada ibunya lalu kembali duduk di tempat semula

" kau seorang penerus kerajaan, mana tata kramamu " sambungnya dengan nada mengejek, dalam hati kris menyumpah serapah omongan orang tua itu

" seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami karena kami rela menyerahkan putri kami untuk mendampingimu menjadi raja "

" kau tidak seperti changmin ayahmu, yang selalu bertindak tegas dan tidak bertele-tele "

" kau selalu seenaknya, tak pernah peduli dengan tangung jawabmu "

BRAKK

kris tak tahan dengan penghinaan itu dan dengan berakhir memukul meja menhentikan ocehan para orang tua itu, matanya berkilat marah menatap mereka satu-persatu.

" kalau anda tak menyukai aku yang seperti ini, tak pantas mengantikan ayahku, tak akan menjadi raja jika tak menikahi putri kalian. oke aku batalkan semuanya! aku tak akan menikahi putri anda dan tak akan menjadi raja " ucap kris lantang menatap mereka penuh emosi, jessica bergetar menahan tangis mendengar penolakan kris secara (tidak) langsung di katakan padanya.

kangin raja dari negri sebrang ayah jessica bangkit dari duduknya

" ayo kita pulang, sudah cukup kita mempermalukan diri kita " katanya lalu beranjak pergi di ikuti istri dan putrinya, jessica terus menatap kris berharap kris berbalik menatapnya dan membatalkan niat penolakanya, kris memalingkan pandanganya ke arah lain membuat gadis itu kecewa dan meneteskan air mata yang sedari ia tahan, harapanya runtuh menginginkan pangeran menatapnya, lalu gadis itu menghilang pergi di tarik ibunya.

PLAK

" SUDAH CUKUP SIFAT ANGKUHMU KRIS, APA MAKSUDMU MENOLAK LAMARAN KAU BERSYUKUR GADIS ITU MAU MENJADI PENDAMPINGMU " teriak ibunya marah, kris tak menjawab ia mengelus pipi kirinya yang sakit akibat tamparan ibunya

" aku tidak mencintainya " sela kris cepat, victorya geram dengan jawaban putranya lalu ia melayangkan tamparan di sisi pipinya lagi

" cinta...menikah perlu cinta...? itu hanya ada di dongeng! jangan pikir dengan cinta kau akan bahagia, cinta adalah sihir yang akan menfaatkanmu " kata ibunya lalu pergi meninggalkan kris

kris berdecak kesal ia memang keras kepala tak mau di atur siapapun, semenjak ayahnya meningal ia menjadi pribadi yang angkuh, dingin, arogan dan sombong padahal kris kecil sangat ceria dan lembut tapi semuanya berubah sejak ayahnya meningal 15 tahun yang lalu membuatnya menutup diri, dia tak bisa mencintai perempuan karena janjinya pada ayah menjaga ibunya, tapi...ini takdirnya yang harus menikah dan menduduki kursi tahta, tapi ia malah menolak perjodohan dengan gadis pilihan ibunya, ia telah membantah ibunya dan mengecewakanya.

ibunya benar, menikah tak perlu cinta seperti orang tuanya yang menikah dan mereka bahagia walau tanpa cinta.

' cinta adalah sihir yang akan memanfaatkanmu '

ya. benar dia telah di perdaya oleh sihir , sihir itu yang membuatnya menolak lamaran jessica, sihir itu yang membuat ia mengecewakan ibunya, sihir itu telah mengecewakan ayahnya di alam sana karena ia menolak menduduki kursi tahta.

kris mengerang frustasi, di bantingnya barang dan menjadinya berkeping-keping.

.

.

sementara itu

yunho pulang ke mansionya dalam ke adaan mabuk berat, rumah besarnya terlihat sepi karena tak ada satupun keluarga yang tinggal bersamanya, ia tinggal sendirian sebelum istrinya meninggal.

yunho membanting pintu kamarnya kasar dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuh beratnya ke atas ranjang menimbulkan bunyi derit ranjang yang cukup keras, matanya menatap ruang kosong sebelahnya yang sebelumnya telah di tempati oleh orang yang dia cintai, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah tiba-tiba datang menghantam dadanya, begitu sakit dan pedih, kristal bening berlahan jatuh dari mata musangnya.

ia selalu menangis bila mengingat orang itu, orang yang sangat di cintai yang kini sudah tiada karena ke bodohanya.

tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi, yunho mengernyit bingung, dengan malas dan pening yunho terpaksa bangun dari ranjangnya berjalan ke kamar mandi memeriksa keran air yang ia pikir ada yang bocor, begitu membuka pintu ke adaan kamar mandi itu begitu berantakan dengan uap air panas memenuhi ruangan itu dan yunho tak bisa melihat dengan jelas di ruang dalam sana, air kamar mandi masih menyala dan anehnya tirainya juga tertutup seperti ada orang yang sedang mandi, terlihat bayangan dalam tirai itu yang ternyata memang ada orang yang sedang mandi, tapi siapa? yunho masih ingat ia hanya tinggal sendirian dan rumahnya selalu dalam keadaan terkunci dan tidak mungkin ada orang di rumah, ia tidak memiliki saudara, changmin adik satu-satunya sudah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu, apa ada penyusup yang menyelinap ke rumahnya?.

dengan rasa penasaran yunho membuka tirai shower kamar mandi itu siap menghajar siapapun di dalam sana walau kesadaranya belum pulih sepenuhnya dan ia yakin orang di dalam sana tak lebih kuat darinya (terlihat dari bayanganya yang kelihatanya orang di dalam sana lebih pendek darinya).

srek

SREKK

" akh..."

tirai itu di buka kasar dalam sekali tarik, orang dalam sana memekik kaget dan langsung menyambar handuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, bukan hanya orang itu, yunho juga tak kalah kaget dan melupakan niatnya menghajar 'penyusup ' itu.

seorang namja berkulit putih, bibir semerah ceri, mata bulat besar dan rambut berwarna pirang mengigil ketakutan merapat ke tembok menjauhi yunho.

" jae...?" lirih yunho tak percaya menatap namja cantik yang masih meringkuk ketakutan, yunho mengucek matanya mengangap ia sedang berhalunisasi, mungkin efek alkohol yang membuatnya berhalunisasi, yunho mengosok matanya dan melepas pandanganya pada seorang namja di pojok kamar mandi, ia mendesah lirih menatap tembok itu yang ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa menyalakahkan dirinya yang gampang berhalunisasi karena alkohol dan ini juga bukan bertama kali baginya, yunho hanya sedang stres dan frustasi karena kehilangan kekasihnya karena kebodohanya sendiri yang mengatakan dia juga mahluk laut dan membuat pemerintah ( yang saat itu masih di perintah ayahnya ) murka dan menghukumnya sampai mati, ia tidak tahu kenapa pemerintah sangat membenci mahluk gaib dari laut ini yang mengangap mereka ancaman, sejak saat itulah ia membenci mahluk laut dan terus memburunya.

set

yunho membelalakan matanya begitu ia mulai berhalunisasi lagi, namun bukan sosok kekasihnya yang ia lihat melainkan namja yang terlihat lebih pendek dari kekasihnya, kulit putih pucat , bibirnya sewarna darah seperti warna rambutnya dengan setelan hitam membalut tubuh mungilnya, matanya terpejam di depan namja bermata musang itu, ia tak bergeming dan tanpa ekspresi sama seperti patung, yunho tak menghiraukanya masih menganggap halunisasi dan ia beranjak pergi sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura dingin menyeliputinya, ia berbalik menatap namja halunisasinya yang kini membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan mata biru dingin penuh kebencian.

" aku tidak yakin itu kau...bukankah kau sudah mati? " katanya dan terkekeh sendirian , namja itu masih tetap tak bergeming tak menjawab tapi bukan berarti ia tak mendengar.

" apa kau datang kemari untuk balas dendam? silahkan. aku juga sudah muak dengan pemerintahan ini " ia terkekeh, sosok itu masih tidak bergeming membuat keyakinan yunho memang benar-benar hanya halunisasi.

" ini sudah malam aku mau istirahat " ucapnya lalu berbalik hendak kekamarnya.

DEG

yunho tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak dan susah bernafas, bersendianya juga mulai lemah , ia mencoba bertumpu dan tak ada satu bendapun yang bisa ia jangkau dan ia terjatuh.

BRUG

" akh..." rintihnya seraya mati rasa, ia tak bisa mengerakan tangan dan angota tubuh lainya seperti orang yang lumpuh total, yunho menatap pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata sedang berdiri di sana dengan seringaian menyeramkan.

" iblis laut ..." ucapnya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

esok paginya kris tergesa-gesa keluar dari istana menaiki kudanya yang sebelumnya sudah di persiapkan pelayanya, memacunya dan berlari kencang ke tempat semalam yang ia datangi.

setelah sampai ia langsung turun membiarkan kudanya begitu saja, kris berlari masuk ke mansion rahasianya,

BRAK

di buka kasar pintu utama, para maid dan butler berlari menyambutnya mereka terkejut tak menyangka tuanya akan berkunjung pagi-pagi sekali, kris tak menghiraukan sapaan para maid dan butler kaki panjangnya terus berjalan mencari sesuatu dan berhenti di sebuah pintu coklat yang cukup kecil sebelah gudang.

BRAK

lagi-lagi ia membukanya dengan kasar, terlihat namja mungil dari dalam ruangan itu tersentak dan bergetar ketakutan, kris menatap namja itu dengan jijik lalu menyengkram kerah namja mungil dan membuatnya tercekik.

" penyihir..." desisnya menatap tajam namja itu " apa kau juga yang mengatur kehidupanku ? " katanya lagi dengan nada membentak membuat namja mungil yang sudah ketakutan dari tadi.

" jawab! " bentaknya, namja mungil itu tetap tak mau bicara, ia memang tidak bicara sejak kris menemukanya di pinggiran kota.

" hentikan kris!" teriak chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di mansionya, kris melepas cengkramanya dan mendorong namja itu kasar, ia berbalik mendekati chanyeol.

" ada yang ingin aku sampaikan " ucap chanyeol lalu berbalik pergi ke ruang tamu, kris mengikutinya, ia tahu chanyeol pasti akan menyampaikan berita penting, chanyeol bukan hanya teman tapi juga seorang informan atau mata-mata yang mengawasi para pejabat di belakang.

.

" apa ada berita yang menarik? " tanya kris setelah duduk di sofa, chanyeol duduk di sofa depanya.

pluk

chanyeol melempar lembaran surat kabar di atas meja, kris menatapnya sekilas lalu mengambil surat kabar itu dan membaca di halaman depan, matanya membelalak terkejut.

" apa ini? apa si brengsek ini sedang mencari sensasi ? " katanya dengan kekehan meremehkan, chanyeol tak menangapi pertanyaan temanya dan hanya menatapnya datar.

" heh! mati karena serangan jantung? sejak kapan, apa karena dia terlalu setres karena mengundurkan diri dari angkatan laut? "

" kematian jung yunho adalah misteri kris...menurut ahli medis yunho tak mengidap penyakit apapun, darahnya juga normal. nol besar kalau dia mati karena serangan jantung " kata chanyeol menatap kosong, kris memincingkan alisnya

" keracunan mungkin? " celetuk kris cuek, chanyeol mendengus

" tidak mungkin! dia seperti di bunuh dengan jarak jauh " kris mengerutkan alisnya menatap chanyeol bingung tapi juga penasaran

" sihir ...ya sihir, orang itu pasti dukun " tebak chanyeol, kris mendengus

" kalau mengenai dukun kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada penyihir itu "

" jangan sebut dia penyihir, baekhyun hanya seorang peramal " geram chanyeol, ia tidak suka kris menyebut baekhyun dengan nama itu, chanyeol tahu baekhyun sudah cukup menderita karena perlakuan pemerintah, beberapa bulan yang lalu rumahnya di bakar karena di duga menganut aliran sesat selain itu keluarganya juga bisa meramal.

" baekhyun bukan penyihir " kata chanyeol menegaskan, kris memutar bola matanya jengah, tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan membela penyihir itu.

ctk

" mungkin kita bisa menfaatkanya untuk mengungkap kasus ini, bagamanapun ini berhubungan denganmu kris " kris terkesiap lalu bangkit berdiri dan menatap chanyeol tajam

" apa maksudmu dengan ada hubunganya denganku, apa kau menuduh aku yang telah membunuhnya? aku memang tak menyukai orang itu tapi bagaimanapun dia masih saudara ayahku " geram kris, sedangkan chanyeol yang di tatap hanya menampilkan ekpresi malas, sahabatnya ini memang terlalu peka dan tersinggung.

" aku tidak menuduhmu tapi yunho meninggalkan sesuatu seperti tanda peringatan yang di tunjukan untukmu " jelas chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya dan menyerahkanya pada kris, sebuah gulungan tisu di bungkus plastik.

" apa ini? " ucap kris lalu mengeluarkan benda itu, tisu yang di remas-remas menjadi bola dan terlihat noda berwarna coklat di dalam gulungan tisu itu lalu kris membukanya, kris membelalak kaget menatap noda itu yang ternyata sebuah tulisan mengunakan darah yang sudah mengering, kris meremas tisu itu lalu membuangnya asal.

" bawa penyihir itu kemari " perintahnya pada siapa saja, butler lee menganguk lalu pergi memanggil baekhyun atas perintah tuanya, 5 menit kemudian butler lee sudah di depan kris dengan baekhyun yang bersungut-sungut di depanya karena di tarik paksa oleh butler lee.

" duduk ! " titahnya lagi dengan nada dingin, baekhyun dengan terpaksa akhirnya duduk di sofa ia tak mau duduk di lantai karena itu sama saja sedang merendahkan dirinya, ia tidak mau di rendahkan pemerintah karena mereka memperlakukanya seperti anjing.

" kau bisa meramalkan? " tanya kris datar menatap baekhyun, baekhyun tak menjawab, memang ia tak pernah menjawab perkataan kris, kris mendesah lalu beralih menatap chanyeol mengisyaratkan ia yang harus bicara denganya, chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu ia mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap baekhyun.

" maaf perkataan temanku tidak sopan padamu,tapi kita membutuhkan bantuanmu " kata chanyeol dengan lembut berbeda dengan nada bicara kris barusan dan itu membuat baekhyun tenang tak merasa terancam, chanyeol menampilkan senyuman kecil meyakinkan baekhyun agar namja itu mengerti kalau dia bersungguh-sungguh, baekhyun menganguk, chanyeol beralih menatap kris lalu mengedipkan matanya, kris mengeram kesal ia tahu maksud chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan dia menang, chanyeol memang perayu ulung dalam mengoda gadis, namja mungkin akan jadi termasuk.

" kita memiliki kasus rumit bisakah kau membantu kami? " kata chanyeol lalu menyerahkan koran yang tadi kris baca, baekhyun mengambilnya lalu membacanya sekilas

" aku ingin kau melihat kejadian sebelum pembunuhan itu dan mencari pelakunya, kau bisa meramalkan? dan aku tahu kau bisa melihat masa depan " jelas chanyeol lalu baekhyun menganguk, baekhyun mengambil gelas di meja dan menumpahkan di atas koran yang meliput kasus yang mereka bahas, baekhyun memenjamkan mata dan merentangkan telapak tanganya di atas koran yang di siram air itu. setelah beberapa detik, baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap 2 namja jangkung di depanya bergantian. kris dan chanyeol menatap penasaran.

" apa yang kau lihat? "

" ...iblis air"

.

.

TBC

.


End file.
